


Things happen. (Not accidentally)

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Series: Relief [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Romance, Slight Voyeurism, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here was Kyungsoo thinking Chanyeol couldn't possibly get anymore fucking kinkier. </p><p>Even so, you won't find him complaining about it otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things happen. (Not accidentally)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda funny how this is the last fic but in the "actual" timeline its the second. Also to clear things up this fic takes place 2 months AFTER Relief and 4 months AFTER Blackmail is a beautiful thing. So in reality (fic time) Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have only been together for a whole 6 months since the two years they confessed their unrequinted love for one another. 
> 
> Furthermore, this DOES indeed take place somewhere in the Overdose timeline, but before Kris and Luhan left.:)

Kyungsoo was joyous, he had everything he could ever possibly ask for in his life, he had amazing, fun, outstanding bandmates who he could call his friends and his brothers (even though they could be little obnoxious fuckers and too loud at (all) times), a loving over-romantic boyfriend who (not-unfortunately) _still_  has yet to learn how to sustain his hands off him whenever he was in the same room, the career he's always dreamed about (aside from being a chef too of course). So yes, without doubt Kyungsoo was at his most happiest.

However, at the moment he was confused and troubled. The same thoughts disturbing his mind day after day of the news Jongdae and Baekhyun told him that time they used him as blackmail bait. At first he pushed aside the unpleasant feeling, but now it was inevitable.

He feels _guilty,_ it was as easily recognized as that. Guilty because he has yet to tell his boyfriend about Jongin's fetish with him. Kyungsoo was no cheater, he wasn't the type of person to go off with another and cheat on his current because it was a) wrong and unfaithful b) beyond fucked up and c) because he finally got the cheerful man to realize how he felt and after _two_ years no less, he'll be fucking damned if Jongin was going to take that away so soon.

Kyungsoo  _loved_  Chanyeol, true he may not show it as much as Chanyeol but he really does. He loves him more than anything in the world — he always has, he has been just too blind not to see it sooner and he can't technically blame his astigmatism on it this time — but it was also wrong of himself to hide something like this from him.

That's why today he was at last going to man up and tell him, whilst hopefully he doesn't lose Chanyeol's trust for keeping it to himself all this time.

...

"Morning babe," Chanyeol greeted affectionately, wrapping his long arms around his lover's waist from behind in a warm back-hug, head resting on his shoulder, as he feathered gentle butterfly-kisses on his neck lovingly. "—you're up late, that could only come to one of two things either something's bothering you or...you're horny."

Kyungsoo chuckled lightly, leaning his weight back against Chanyeol's chest in return, carding in own fingers in-between Chanyeol's before looking up at him with serene eyes. "No, I'm not _horny_ Chanyeol, god as embarrassing as that is to admit its true, although if you continue your doings, it won't take long." The younger grinned his eyes darkening. He soon though closed those calm eyes and brought one of his boyfriend's hands up to his lips where he kissed the latter's palm and wrist, the tattoo embedded in the skin there beneath Kyungsoo's lips soft and warm before he eventually answered his real reason. "Actually, it's more along the lines of how I've been meaning to discuss something with you, but unfortunately can never bring myself to in the end."

Kyungsoo paused abruptly, studying Chanyeol's face, looking for disappointment or that loss of trust he feared, but when he found none he smiled, slightly more confident. "You see it's just what Jongdae and Baekhyun confessed to me that time—" "—it's about Jongin right?" Chanyeol quickly interrupted his voice now more serious but still his face remained gentle.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows at this,  _how can you be so tranquil when the situation is so overwhelming Chanyeol?_  He wondered.

Chanyeol closed his eyes for a brief moment before sighing heavily, arms circling Kyungsoo's smaller frame again, this time tighter. "I know, Soo. I've always known how Jongin looks at you, how he _watches_ you in the mirror more earnestly while we're practicing our dancing than he normally should. How he constantly seems to be drawn to your  _ass—NOT_  that I blame him you do have a nice firm ass babe. Who wouldn't want some of that action?" Kyungsoo instantly smacked him on the arm, a faint warmness creeping its way onto his cheeks at the compliment. Chanyeol hissed, chuckling before continuing, meeting Kyungsoo's gaze again. "I for one am not equally stupid or blind as I look Kyungsoo, I'm your boyfriend one that is possessive and protective, and when someone is looking at you and in that way no less it honestly makes me angry...and jealous." He whispered more to himself than to Kyungsoo before he finishes. "These past couple months this has been eating at you—at  _me,_  and I'm overly-worried that he might take you away from me if I don't act... _Sooooo_ that was why  _I've_ brought it upon myself to do something about it."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he immediately turned around in Chanyeol's arms, inquiring, "That will never happen Chanyeol, I love  _you_  to a greater extent than I love him. So please,  _please_  don't, problems will occur if you get in a fight with him and over something he likely can't help. Don't get me wrong, I know how you want to protect me— to keep me safe and away from other men and women — and as your boyfriend, I'm overjoyed, but you can't, not when the person you desire to keep me from sleeps in the same dorm as I do." Kyungsoo pleaded, fingers gripping shamelessly to the front of Chanyeol's shirt tightly, his dark brown eyes round and fearfully.

"Who said anything about getting into a fight with him?" Chanyeol smirked and Kyungsoo froze, blinking at him dumbfounded. Taken slightly aback Kyungsoo tilted his head, feeding him a curious look. He opened his mouth to ask what his boyfriend was planning on doing, but the elder leaned down and kissed him before he could mutter the words, taking the younger by surprise. "Don't worry baby, I'll sort things out... For the both of us...just promise you'll accept my way." He assured cautiously against his boyfriend's warm lips before kissing him again, this time squarely.

"What way is that ex—" he had drawn away from Chanyeol's lips abruptly, lifting a curious brow — hearing the elder groan unsatisfied — but unfortunately he didn't get to finish that sentence for Baekhyun moaned disgusted. "—Aw, come on guys in the fucking kitchen  _seriously,_  ugh get a damn room you're freaking me out with this publicity shit!" Baekhyun stuck out his tongue, sitting low at the table across from them, his bitch (as Baekhyun now refers to Jongdae) not soon following behind.

"We  _will_  speak about this later." He whispered to Chanyeol before looking over past his lover's shoulder towards his interrupter. "Ah, good morning to you too Baek. And quit pretending like you've never done it before, trust me, I've seen it!" Kyungsoo smirked gleefully, leaving one last light kiss to Chanyeol's lips just to irritate the boy further before pulling himself out of the warm embrace to cook breakfast like he had originally _planned_ on doing in the first place before Chanyeol showed up.

"Oh please seen shit my ass,  _I_ at least have more decency than that!" Baekhyun scoffed, crossing his arms defiantly, lips in a pout.

"You sure about that babe? Remember the couch incident, hmm? Our fateful _occurrence?"_ Jongdae purred in his ear, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, as he walked by running his ghostly touch across the back of Baekhyun's exposed neck in the process, giving the other immediate goosebumps.

"Fuck you," He growled, eyes narrowing, a light blush, however coloring his cheeks at the reminder.

"Promise?" Jongdae had a shit-eating grin on his face by now and Baekhyun scowled, wishing so badly to smack it off. Alas, he didn't get that pleasure for Jongdae left the kitchen, saying something about Baekhyun giving the best head ever on the way, which just made Baekhyun's blush darker.

"Hmm, not so innocent as you say, are you Baek?" Chanyeol smirked, nudging his hyung in the side with his elbow encouragingly, he now sitting next to him at the table.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, getting up to leave himself (clearly this particular morning wasn't one he was ready to encounter yet), but before he could Kyungsoo added. "Who knows Baek maybe if you, I don't know, _whine_  less and  _suck_  more Jongdae  _might_  just consider giving you better sex. Or let you top for once!" He suggested, giggling under his breath as he stirred the ingredients in a bowl, pouring them into the pan shortly after. "And do make it a quickie, I'm making omelets for breakfast."

"Fuck you too, Soo." Baekhyun glared deadpan at the younger man, but Kyungsoo just chuckled remarking teasingly. "Taken remember? Possibly in another life, though." Baekhyun screamed now throwing his hands in the air exasperated before leaving officially.

...

Sometime later, after their Overdose performance Chanyeol found himself with a lap full of Kyungsoo once back into the dorms (not that this was anything fresh with their relationship), their lips sliding roughly with one another desperate, a moan heard erupting from between the lip-lock soon after for Chanyeol's hips beneath Kyungsoo's own promptly rutted against his groin shamelessly; Chanyeol's long slender guitar-callused fingers stroking the nape of the younger's neck absent-mindedly.

The height difference between him and Chanyeol had somehow been hardly a struggle in this position (much to Kyungsoo's pleasure) but, unfortunately it still managed to crane his neck awkwardly at moments nevertheless. He wouldn't acknowledge it though that he secretly loves his height when he's with Chanyeol. He enjoys how the elder would have to lean down to kiss him or whisper something seductively in his ear, or how prefect his body felt against his own when he held him close or how strong Chanyeol is compared to him when playing around like morons. If anything they truly did fit together, not only as bandmates, or as lovers, but as soulmates.

Retreating some time later breathlessly, Kyungsoo inquired distraught. "C-Chanyeol as much as this is a _complete_ turn on and how I'd utterly _love_ to proceed I can't shake the agitated feeling that someone will come barging in at any moment and find us. We aren't exactly hidden very well to begin with and if Junmyeon catches us, we'll certainly get an earful and I really don't want to hear another lecture on how we shouldn't have "sexual intentions" with one another in public." Once said Kyungsoo stared into Chanyeol's glossy heavily-lidded dark orbs, the latter looking right back, already kiss-swollen lip between his teeth in thought.

The look alone somehow always seems to drive Kyungsoo insane with overwhelming desire and he of habit leaned forward again, the recent thoughts of getting caught just _slowly_ beginning to pass on him. _Nobody listens to Junmyeon when it comes to sex anyway, thus I guess it won't be all that bad._ Kyungsoo thought, sliding his tongue past Chanyeol's parted lips quickly, coming across the latter's own eagerly, the appendage hot and wet against his own as they tangled with one another in a filthy open-mouth kiss. Chanyeol groaned into him seconds later, the fingers on Kyungsoo's neck, sliding down his back — causing the younger to shiver in arousing excitement — to repose on his hips, where he gripped them strongly, nails digging tiny crescents into the pale flesh as both met each other halfway.

"Don't worry—about them," Chanyeol gasped "—this isn't the first time we've done this in public, which in during all those accuracies we never got caught. Besides, Junmyeon is too busy controlling Tao in his own dorm, I doubt he'll be departing anytime soon. Equally for the others... Well, I know Baekhyun and Jongdae went out following along with Minsoek and Luhan. I think Sehun and Jongin are practicing their dancing. And the rest...well who the hell cares, they might be playing video games in their own dorms for all I know or fucking each other." Chanyeol breathed out, voice raspy before he carried on. "As long as I have you here with me that should be all that matters." He moaned deep, tossing his head back as Kyungsoo began to wiggle far too cruelly against his crotch, both their already hard cocks begging and pulsing with the need of freeing in their pants.

 _"Flattered—"_ Kyungsoo panted, "—but I still say we should at least go to a more private place, I don't exactly fantasize the idea of being watched when I'm getting fucked. And if I do remember our first time we almost _did_ get caught and all because of Jongdae and Baekhyun couldn't lay off no less! Little fuckers!" Kyungsoo gasped, fingers finding purchase onto Chanyeol's shoulders, while he rested his forehead on them, his breathing rough against Chanyeol's skin. "I mean I know now that our bandmates are aware of our relation to one another already, but even so, it's a little unsettling being watched or worse...getting caught."

"Fine we'll move." Chanyeol gave in, a dissatisfied whine leaving him as Kyungsoo almost immediately upon hearing this moved from off his lap to stand up in front of him, smoothing out his clothes with his hands that Chanyeol had risen up in their pleasured state. Once able Chanyeol got up from the chair they was sitting in to trudge to his dorm with a troubled yet needy Kyungsoo on his heels. Naturally, he let Kyungsoo in first before following, making sure to shut the door with his foot in his haste to proceed. His cock agreeing with him.

(Unfortunately) The door didn't click shut though when he did and Kyungsoo just had to (like his fucking dear life depended on it) point it out. "Didn't close it." He jerked his head in the door's direction, but Chanyeol ignored him, pushing the younger down onto his bed, where he climbed on top of him and silenced him with his lips instantly.

"Kyungsoo, God shut up." He muttered against his lips, breath erratic as be swiftly ran a hand down his boyfriend's side, then once he could, he slid it underneath the fabric, relishing in the softness of Kyungsoo's pale skin.

 _"Chanyeol,"_ Kyungsoo whined, wiggling against his boyfriend's touch ticklish "—this isn't much more privacy than when we're in the living room." His voice was low and hectic as the elder stubbornly ignored him to lavish constant kisses across his neck, his tongue teasingly following behind, while fingers worked unbelievable wonders on his heated skin beneath his shirt. "—Babe for the love of all things holy...it'll be fine. Can you give up worrying about everything for a damn second? We not once have ever got caught in the act before, so why do you still fret about it like it will magically happen? Besides, you should be focusing on me— your boyfriend not other people and _certainly_ not our bandmates." There was definitely a hint of bitterness in his tone at the thought of Kyungsoo thinking of their bandmates while they were about to make love but he forced the distress to die in his gut.

"It's a small crack, so I seriously doubt anyone can see through it nor will. Our bandmates may be perverts towards one another in the _bedroom,_ but none are so much _outside_ them. Or did you already forget that we're in a band with contracts?" Chanyeol concluded against Kyungsoo's skin, proceedings to suckling more hickeys onto the tender flesh right above the racing pulse in his neck. "Furthermore, by the time Baekhyun and the others _do_ come back we'll be done."

"Knock on wood," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, keeping his head to the side as Chanyeol tried everything in his power to bring him to relax. Seeing as Kyungsoo wasn't going to cooperate properly the elder growled, pushing himself from off his over-paranoid boyfriend to go shut the door, making sure to tap on the wooden desk on his way back as well just to make Kyungsoo feel better. "There, the door's shut, wood's been knocked, you good?" Chanyeol asked exasperated sitting back down on his bed, back against his headboard with Kyungsoo sitting at his feet.

 _"Much._ See now that wasn't so hard was it? May we proceed now?" Kyungsoo smiled innocently, but what innocence was there didn't remain for it swiftly shifted to lust as he literally got on his hands and knees and crawled up to Chanyeol. _Far too seductively mind you!_ Chanyeol snapped to himself. And so, once the younger reached him, he feathered light wet kissing along his jaw, carding his fingers through the recent dyed red strands of Chanyeol's hair.

How ironic, how it was _him_ who was now trying to get Chanyeol to cooperate.

He wouldn't dare complain though. This was Kyungsoo at his sexiest.

"What's the point? You'll simply find something _else_ to agitate about, therefore ruining the moment again." Chanyeol replied back, although the smirk on his face told a different story as well as the obvious bulge that was still present in his jeans.

Chanyeol had tilted his head a little more as Kyungsoo began to trail his perfect pretty full lips down his neck, following to his collarbones, although once hearing the reply he abruptly pulled back, an expression on his face that read 'are you fucking kidding me Chanyeol!' before he exclaimed. _"Fuck you._ I'm simply being cautious, it's better being safe than sorry, is it not?" Chanyeol let out a small laugh at the supposed-to-be-angry look on his boyfriend's face, before grabbing the back of his neck, where he led their lips together. Its clumsy (like always) at first, but that just gives it all the more thrill, raising goosebumps onto their aroused skin.

"Being cautious and being over-paranoid are _two_ totally _different_ entities Kyungsoo." He paused. "In addition maybe if you granted me enough time without letting your so-called-cautious-ness as you called it get the better of you _you_ might _actually_ get that far into fucking me." Chanyeol breathed out once they separated, a sly smug grin itching onto his lips.

"God you're such a dick." Kyungsoo scoffed, eyes narrowing as he looked the other way in disgust, but Chanyeol knew far better than to believe it. "You'd act the same way if it were _you_ who got walked in on while getting roughly fucked into the mattress...of course," He grinned, eyes glinting maliciously. "— _I_ can invariably make that a reality for you if that's what you'd prefer?"

 _"Tempting,_ very tempting babe—and don't get me started on the rough sex you like it and you know it!" Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the commentary. "Alas, I already have plans for you and honestly they do not result of you being top today... Well to me at least." Chanyeol finished, running a solitary finger down Kyungsoo's neck, the Adam's apple there bobbing in Kyungsoo's throat as he swallows thickly.

The younger gave him a questionable glare, Chanyeol let out a small breath, chucking. "Didn't I tell you I'd sort things out between Jongin and us...well, let's just say I did, but I still require your approval, which I sadly have yet to achieve."

"What did you do?" Kyungsoo asked deadpan, although inwardly he really didn't truly desire that answer, particularly not after the funny feeling he was getting in his gut at the look his boyfriend was throwing him. "Please tell me you didn't Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol's grin widened and he pulled Kyungsoo closer to whisper the response, his voice husky and heavy against the shell of the younger's ear. "That _tantalizing_ threesome is still waiting for you babe," Kyungsoo's breath immediately hitched in his chest, his eyes widening. Chanyeol continued confident. "—I told you didn't I, that I wouldn't let him take you away from me? I love you more than that to just give you away to someone else like some overused toy...but it seems the only way to get Jongin to stop that fetish with you is... For me to share. Don't get me wrong, as much as I hated the idea at first, it's just fair."

"You really _did_ do it didn't you?" When he didn't get a reply Kyungsoo knew. Of course he did, he's Park fucking Chanyeol for Christ sake! _And just when I thought my boyfriend couldn't get anymore kinker does he flip a 180 on me! Typical._ "I should have _known_ I wasn't being overly-paranoid! He's been watching us all this time, hasn't he?" Kyungsoo hissed back, his arms, beginning to numb from holding himself up in this position for so long, but for now he ignored it to the best of his power.

"Hmm, of course he has baby, he though is just too much of a pussy to join us nor mention anything about it for that matter. Yet...he does in fact _know_ as much as I do that you want this, that you're just as kinky as me you're just too afraid to admit it out loud, that if you do it'll break what innocent faćade you have left to claim." Chanyeol says lowly.

Suddenly Chanyeol's arms grab Kyungsoo completely before the latter even have the prospect to register it and turned him around so his back was to the elder's chest. Chanyeol then leaned down, leaving kisses on his neck from behind, arms coming around to circle his front, their legs entangled with one another.

"Chanyeol what w _ere_ you thinking? No, what _are_ you thinking?! You know I can't take both of you at once!" Kyungsoo attempted to growl but it came out as a groan instead, his breath and heart beat picking up in number as his boyfriend ran a hand down his body slowly. Quickly reaching his goal, he palmed the younger's hard cock through his jeans recklessly. "God..." Kyungsoo hissed, flinging his head back in ruptured bliss. "I-Is Baekhyun rubbing off on you? If so I'll have to kill him later."

"C'mon babe, don't blame him, you know it's always been Jongin. He's always been observing us— watching you. Listening in on our conversations, to our moans and screams, to the beautiful sounds you make when you come, my name leaving your gorgeous mouth." He purred, hands fumbling to undo Kyungsoo's belt. Very slowly. _Such a fucking tease,_ Kyungsoo thought bitterly. " _Ironically_ , he is the moth and you are the flame he's drawn to, meaning no matter where you go he'll follow relentlessly. So even if you _don't_ give yourself to us and have him watch on the sidelines for the rest of our time as EXO he'll still be infatuated with you whether you like it or not."

"A-As much—" he panted, "—as I'd _like_ to say your fucking crazy, that this idea is ludicrous, you do hold a point. So what do you propose we do?" Kyungsoo looked up at his boyfriend, the look in his glassy eyes enough to tell Chanyeol that he _does_ indeed want this as much as he does. He's just been hiding it well.

We call in Jongin and have him join us, that is our first and foremost priority." Kyungsoo slowly nodded in return, and Chanyeol smiled leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss this time was much simpler, not completely sweet and innocent but not rough and sincere either, it was just nice, almost like there was a secret longing Kyungsoo wasn't aware of in it as Chanyeol deviled and explored his mouth with his tongue. Although, with what he was doing to his cock was enough of a dirty taunt as it is.

Kyungsoo nevertheless moaned into the kiss, leaning his head back more (the strain not going unnoticed) and lifted a hand up to Chanyeol's hair, carding his fingers through the soft strands to hold him there against his lips (for eternity if he could). Chanyeol by now knew precisely how he liked to be kissed so Kyungsoo didn't have to control him, nor guide him through what he preferred best. They were just so right for each other that Chanyeol didn't require any of his additional help. No the elder knew everything beforehand, knew how to kiss him without making that much of a mess with their saliva but being sure to fuzz his mind in a pleasurable haze in the process, knew how he prefers being fucked hard and raw instead of gentle and slow, knew that when Kyungsoo tops to allow him his time in teasing and discovering in just how perfect Chanyeol's inner walls felt around his thick cock when he begins thrusting into him without mercy.

And if anything Kyungsoo was going to keep it like this, he said before that Jongin wasn't going to take him away from Chanyeol and even if they do fuck each other on a daily basis his heart belonged to the elder the most. It's not even being selfish either, it's the truth.

Once they separated Kyungsoo made sure to speak his thoughts aloud. "No matter if you do fuck him or however this will go you're still going to be _my_ boyfriend Chanyeol, not his, _mine_. I had you first, it was _you_ who took my virginity for the first time and that is something that can't be replaced. And no matter however many partners I have in the future, you'll always be the one _I_  choose first." Kyungsoo says breathlessly, meeting Chanyeol's hooded gaze through his lashes, his heavy breath fanning against Chanyeol's skin.

"Don't worry about a thing baby, I'm not ever going to allow you to have future partners, you're stuck with me for the remainder of your life. You are _my_ property, I'll do what I will with you." Chanyeol responded causally, like he knew being with Kyungsoo was how he would spend the rest of his life.

"It's a nice finale to our story, baby, but you can't forever claim me as _yours_...at least not until there is a ring on this finger." Kyungsoo held up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger to Chanyeol. "Thus, I'm still allowed to fuck other people if I were to ever get bored with you." He grinned the obvious lie showing too clearly on his face, but when he noticed Chanyeol visibly wince in retaliation, Kyungsoo cupped his cheek, a soft smile on his swollen lips. " _Fortunately_...for you I can't ever get bored of this," he referred to Chanyeol himself "—you're too perfect for me to ditch and that's saying something. So consider yourself lucky for grabbing me beforehand."

Chanyeol's smile widened as he remarked. "I already got you a ring, it may not be on that specific finger, but its still means a great deal as if it were." Kyungsoo opened his mouth to make a snide comeback, but the door suddenly flew open and both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo quickly looked over towards it in unison, a little perplexed to see it was Jongin and not Baekhyun like they both assumed, a determined look on his face. Kyungsoo couldn't register what it was exactly at that particular moment though since he got sidetracked and turned his head back to Chanyeol hit him on the arm. Harshly. Chanyeol hissed in slight pain. "Ring or not I could careless about but the fucking door! You didn't even lock it seriously?! What the hell, didn't it once cross your mind when you were there?!" He glared deadpanned. "You see, this was what I was talking about, if we were already having sex someone would've without doubt walked in on us! Ugh, when will you start listening to what I say?"

"Kyungsoo," Jongin murmured — ceasing whatever words Chanyeol was working to say back — shutting the door and actually locking it behind him. _Fucking_ _finally_ , Kyungsoo thought, exasperated. Then, once he had the younger walked closer to the couple. Kyungsoo watched him curiously, his gaze studying. Although, it was when Jongin was next to Chanyeol's bed and kneeled down, softly cupped Kyungsoo's cheek that the latter tensed. It was also when they were a shy inch away from each other's lips that Jongin finished."—I'm sorry, but I can't stand not showing you how I feel." Kyungsoo's eyes immediately widened, not only at the words but as well as the fact that he was kissing him. This caused Kyungsoo to fall out tremble completely, the arms, however that belonged to Chanyeol tightened around his body in reassurance and Kyungsoo was quick to understand what he was trying to get at.

So closing his eyes, Kyungsoo kissed him back, running a spare hand through Jongin's bleached hair. Not surprisingly, was the kiss different than from kissing Chanyeol. Chanyeol was...bluntly put he was a fucking beast when he kissed him, and he's not even saying that because the latter was an excellent kisser, but instead because he knew every fucking trick in the book to pleasure him without even trying. His fucking boyfriend knew far too well how Kyungsoo liked to be touched or how his mouth worked, sometimes Kyungsoo would like it rough to knock the wind right of him while others soft to flutter his heart. (Of course Kyungsoo found it very odd considering Chanyeol knew all this even before they hooked up.) With Jongin though it was slightly submission, he didn't dare fight back with Kyungsoo, he didn't try to swallow his mouth whole like Chanyeol, he rather just let him take control, let him have his time to explore openly, but making sure to meet his tongue just as well to knock the air of his chest.

When he felt Chanyeol's hand slip beneath the waistband of his boxers moments later, though — strong fingers stroking his half-hard cock beneath the fabric — was when Kyungsoo pulled back, gasping, "J-Join us Jongin." Jongin met Kyungsoo's eyes and he knew from then that it wasn't a offer but an demand. He nodded his head almost reluctantly. Kyungsoo smiled in return, quickly crying out as Chanyeol flicked his wrist, running his thumb over his swollen cockhead soon after, smearing pre-cum over his hand, before going back to his stroking.

Jongin getting turned on more by the sexy sound leaned in to kiss Kyungsoo again, eating him whole. Both tongue and moans. Eventually he trailed from his swollen lips down to his neck, licking and sucking onto the supple sweaty flesh. Kyungsoo whined, beyond satisfied he laid back against Chanyeol's chest, his breath rough as he angled his head, breathy whimpes leaving his mouth from the two who were igniting his body from their touches. And the heat made sure to hit him hard too. "These clothes— they...they need to go, its too hot." Kyungsoo wheezed, eyes squeezing shut as Chanyeol continued to stroke him unfairly, while Jongin remained kissing his body, fingers teasing.

It was Jongin who did the honers, hands quickly finding Kyungsoo's hips instantly and when the elder lifted them for Jongin he pulled the clothing down, revealing soft pale thighs. Jongin just wanted to consume him alive like this.

"You're so gorgeous like this Kyungsoo," Chanyeol purred in said person's ear, as Jongin worked, nipping at his earlobe, pulling his hand away from his boyfriend's cock so he wouldn't come too soon, Kyungsoo however groaned in dissatisfaction at the loss. "—All spread out for all to get their portion. Such a little slut. But still such a breathtaking beauty." Jongin made a noise of agreement, running his hands up Kyungsoo's thighs once the pants were gone, enjoying the smooth softness of them, before he met them with his lips and tongue, suckling hickey's into the tender skin. Kyungsoo moaned, his legs spreading on reflex, while Jongin took the motion to go up further, fingers smoothing gentle circles behind his upright knee.

Chanyeol watched the whole scene unravel before him, the pit of his stomach tightening, but he wouldn't dare admit it jealously. He couldn't, he gave his word to Jongin that he wouldn't be selfish with Kyungsoo once they became lovers. So instead of dwelling on the feeling he buried his face in Kyungsoo's neck again,  suckling his own hickey's there, biting and leaving marks only on the sensitive skin he comes across, bringing enticing whines and sinful cries of bliss from his boyfriend's lips. "C-Chanyeol, god that feels good..." He moaned, tossing his head back, tilting his neck for more of Chanyeol's wonderful mouth. He opened his eyes though moments later, sending a glare to Chanyeol. "And you better not make those damn marks you're putting on my body noticeable to the public, I promise I won't hesitate to kill you if you do!" He threatened, and Chanyeol bit down onto the sweet flesh harder — causing Kyungsoo to hiss — exclaiming. "Too late, should've said something sooner." Chanyeol easily lied.

"Hnm," he hummed out, "—now get out of your clothes, it's uncomfortable for me as much as it for you, believe me, I can _feel_ how turned on and hard you are behind me." Kyungsoo demanded leaning slightly forward off the elder's chest, while Jongin trails up Kyungsoo's body with his mouth, fingers unbuttoning on his way up expertly. When he reaches the last button he slid it down Kyungsoo's arms where it piled at his elbows, before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Chanyeol behind him followed suit tossing his shirt onto the ground and unzipping his jeans. He didn't get rid of them just yet though. Rather when seeing Jongin was still fully clothed he got off the bed fully. He waited until to two separated before he took action.

Moving forward he kissed Jongin with the same fervor, hands running underneath the youngers shirt, pulling it up. Jongin was the one who broke the kiss once Chanyeol lifted it over his head, but once it was thrown away somewhere in the room he met their lips again, both groaning in unison as their tongues met.

Kyungsoo on the other hand now with no one to touch, studied the two in front of him, his cock throbbing in his boxers almost unbearably at the sight of his boyfriend and Jongin making out, their hands all over one another. He looked away moments later though to concentrate on removing the lasts of Jongin's clothes.

Once he was completely bare, Chanyeol changed things around. "Do you desire to fuck him babe?" He asked Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "No, I prefer you doing it, not only are you bigger than me but you also can bruise better and I think Jongin wishes to feel this tomorrow. Don't you Jongin?" Kyungsoo inquired, his voice low and rich.

Jongin looked up at him and nodded shyly. "Yes... Please."

Chanyeol smirked getting back on his bed, hands on his clothed thighs as he instructed Jongin. "Perfect, now get on your hands and knees, I'm gonna to make you see stars once I'm done with you." Jongin did as he was told, resting his face in the sheets with his ass in the air. Kyungsoo in front of Jongin immediately reached over to give Chanyeol the lube from the elder's nightstand and Chanyeol smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss to Kyungsoo's lips for his forbearance. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn baby, simply hold out a while longer." He whispered sweetly in his ear, oblivious to Jongin's knowledge. Kyungsoo merely nodded.

After pouring a generous amount onto his fingers Chanyeol began to slide the digits into Jongin's ass slowly one at a time, feeling Jongin groan and wiggle at the stretch of discomfort while his walls restricted at the intrusion around his fingers. It definitely didn't feel as good as he's been told that was for sure. Chanyeol of course, knew from experience not to push the limit with Jongin, he may be bigger than Kyungsoo in the frame, but that doesn't mean he wasn't as sensitive as he was when it came to this sort of sex. So he treated Jongin with as much tenderness as he does Kyungsoo.

Slow and agonizing.

Kyungsoo seeing Jongin's current uncomfortableness reached a hand down to lift the younger's chin up till he got the message and leaned up onto his hands, then once he was comfortable like that Kyungsoo met their lips together, distracting. Jongin moaned into Kyungsoo's mouth minutes later, not only at the bliss of his tongue, but also from the feeling in his ass lessing of the discomfort to pleasure.

Shortly after Kyungsoo leads down his neck, suckling and tasting until Jongin's arms tremble to hold upright.

Chanyeol carefully, once his fingers slid comfortably, scissored the digits inside Jongin, curling them slowly and when Jongin nearly screamed the elder knew he'd found the latter's prostate. "What do you want Jongin?" Chanyeol questioned, digging his long fingers further into the sweet spot, nails torturing. Before long, though, he removed his fingers, wiping them on his bedsheets before kneeling down, spreading Jongin's ass cheeks. "Would you like me to tease you until you come? Would you like that? Would that be a fantasy that you'd like me to fulfill?"He continues quietly, tongue slowly yet lightly nearing Jongin's stretched hole.

The younger man whined pushing his ass back wishing to feel the pleasure of Chanyeol's fingers again. "I want you, Chanyeol, please..." He whimpered.

"Hmm but that's not enough is it, I need to _hear_ you beg for more." Chanyeol says expressionless, tongue finally meeting Jongin's hole. Jongin moaned loudly when he feels the wet appendage, voice gruff as he groans Chanyeol's name. Said person moans himself, his throat vibrating from the sound, swiping his tongue more rapidly around the ring of muscles at the sound of his name leaving the youngers mouth. It was always nice to know it was him who brings his lovers to fall apart before him.

Kyungsoo watches both with wild interest that he quickly reaches a hand down to his neglected cock where he begins to stroke himself to release some of the tension. He intentionally drags his moans and cries out, but not once does he dare remove his eyes from the two in front of him. Not when the sight is this goddamn beautiful.

Chanyeol continues to rape Jongin's ass with his tongue, but once his jaw aches and tongue grows tired he pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Please Chanyeol," Jongin pleads pathetically, body trembling to come, but he wouldn't permit himself to. Not yet, he tells himself "I..I can't stand it, please just fuck me!"

Chanyeol grins satisfied, "Very well, but if I don't hear you scream, I'll stop and leave you with nothing. I won't even let you take care of yourself later." The elder warns and Jongin mewls at the dark tone. Fuck was Chanyeol sexy when he talks in that tone.  
  
Chanyeol quickly pulls down his jeans and boxers mid-thigh, his proud cock heavily dangling between his legs now as pre-cum leaks from the tip, anticipated.

Teasing however, is what Chanyeol does best and that is exactly what he does first. Grabbing his cock Chanyeol strokes himself expertly, slowly dragging the foreskin over the swollen tip them back to the base, then repeats the actions until Jongin whines and whimpers unpleased at the loss of skin contact. "What do you want me to do, Jongin?" The elder gaps as his hand speeds, pre-cum building up, deep voice becoming intoxicating.

Kyungsoo grins at the scene. Joining in he runs his thumb across the bottom of Jongin's swollen lip muttering. "Come on Jonginnie, tell us what you want, don't you want my Chanyeol to grant it for you?" He wonders gently, the tip of his thumb slipping past the younger man's parted lips. Jongin meets the digit with earnest, tongue swirling and sucking. Briefly he tastes the tang of his pre-cum. Kyungsoo's eyes darken as he watches him intently, his own lips parting as he works his lips in hunger.

It was when Kyungsoo went back to slowly pumping himself that Jongin could answer. "I want you to fuck me with your big cock Chanyeol, I want it both hard and painful, fast and erratic, to the point I can't breathe, can't remember my name. Please fuck me until I see stars." Jongin confessed and when he hears Chanyeol shift closer, big hands on his hips, he knew he wouldn't be able to dance as graceful for a couple days but for now he could careless. Its all fucking worth it.

"As you wish Jonginnie?" Chanyeol guides the tip of his cock to Jongin's entrance, just slowly allowing pressure. Jongin whimpers, a gasp leaving him as he drives himself back, the crown of the cock there pressing inside him further. But it's not enough!

"Come here baby," Chanyeol calls out to Kyungsoo all of a sudden, stopping all current movements and Kyungsoo automatically obeys, moving closer. Jongin upon realizing that the elder I'd doing this deliberately to tease him nearly brings tears to his eyes.

Removing one of his hands from the yongers hips he reaches for his boyfriend's chin, leaning forward so their lips met.

Jongin wiggles in his position, he needs more, it isn't enough, but whenever he tries to press Chanyeol's cock further into his ass the elder refuses, fingers gripping his waist harshly, nails bruising.

When he had asked to be fucked by the couple he didn't once expect this kind of torment. He now believes his bandmates when they said Chanyeol would be a teasing bastard in bed.

It was when the two separated above him that Chanyeol brought his attention back to Jongin. Slowly he forced his hips forward, a shrilling cry of pain and pleasure quickly leaving Jongin's mouth in return. _Finally,_ he thinks. Chanyeol was about to stop, but Jongin spoke before he could act it. "God yes, fuck! _More!"_ He grunted and Chanyeol smirked, all sentiments of being gentle deceasing.

By the time Chanyeol was inside him to the hilt Jongin was already a moaning begging mess, body trembling to hold himself steady, voice hoarse from all his shouting. He wasn't even once ashamed whether or not someone heard them. That was exactly what Chanyeol wants wasn't it? He wants their bandmates to hear his screams, to beg for cock. To demonstrate all that Jongin is not as innocent about sex as he pegs on.

And Jongin loved it all, he not once would deny it.

Kyungsoo's breathing picks up as he resorts to watching his boyfriend fuck another man, how his nose wrinkles in that sexy way when the pleasure kicks in or the how intoxicating the deepness of his husky voice is when he pounds into Jongin without mercy. And to think Chanyeol fucks him just as hard (if not harder. This was Chanyeol he was referring to) brings his need to come closer. His hand speeds up subconsciously in the need to let go, but he knew if he came too soon he couldn't have fun with Jongin after. So instead of coming like he wants to, he grips his cock hard at the base, a whine leaving his throat at the denial but that just turns him on all the more. 

Chanyeol pushes Jongin down hard by the small of his back, face now buried completely in the sheets as the new position works for Chanyeol better. The elders hips don't once slow down once he had though as he consistently pistons into Jongin's ass, the sound of skin slapping skin, the obscene he's creating with their bodies just causing him to fuck him both deeper and harder. "Fuck, you're doing so good Jonginnie, keep this up and I might get you off." Chanyeol pants, the harshness of his thrusts almost too much for him as his balls constantly slapped against Jongin's ass, but if anything the pain was all the more of a edge bringer.

"Chanyeol, holy fuck! Yes! Fuck me harder! Bruise me!" Jongin almost screams, fingers clawing dangerously at the sheets as he undertakes to hold himself still, but with Chanyeol's thrusts that makes it impossible. His fucking him was so rough he was rocking the whole damn bed, the headboard hitting the wall. Neither paid any mind to it though nor did they care. The ecstasy he was bringing Jongin was just too perfect to slow down upon.

Chanyeol did as the younger asked, his hips quickening as he angles his thrust a little so he slams into Jongin's prostate. By this time all Jongin sees is white, his senses overpowering him and he screams Chanyeol's name over and over tightening his muscles around the elders cock and just like that Chanyeol comes with a filthy groan, his hips shuttering as he spills his cum into Jongin.

For what felt like an agonizing eternity did Chanyeol finally control his breathing and he sighed content, sliding his softening oversensitive dick from within Jongin, watching in awe as the white substance of his seed followed, running down the youngers thighs in a slow stream.

Chanyeol soon fell back against his headboard spent. Jongin stumbling along into a sitting position, hissing as his ass burned. "It'll die away in two to three days," Chanyeol breathed out, voice cracked, "—for now just find a logical excuse as to why you'll be limping and you'll be fine."

Once Jongin was officially in a sitting position Chanyeol pulled him to his chest, arms circling his front in a similar position he and Kyungsoo had been in earlier. "Now its Kyungsoo's turn," He whispers to Jongin and Jongin's eyes widen, immediately he looked over towards Chanyeol. "What!" Chanyeol grins, eyes watching Kyungsoo as he fights his orgasm, fingers tight as he slowly pumps himself, the crest of his cock purpling to keep himself from going over the edge "C'mon baby, I promised didn't I? Go ahead take your turn."

Kyungsoo without hesitation crawls forward legs on either side of Jongin's waist while he gazes into his hooded eyes. "My Channie didn't let you cum for a reason, so let me do the honors." He whispers darkly. Kyungsoo takes no time as he reaches over for the lube on the table, slicking his fingers before he quickly preps himself, lips pursuing as he curls the digits, stretching his walls. He doesn't finish completely though, as the delay was too much and he just slides himself onto Jongin's cock, a strangled scream leaving his mouth at the burn.

Jongin half worries and half basks in the tightness of his walls but when Kyungsoo moans beautifully minutes sooner, head down with hands placed on the headboard on either side of Chanyeol's head to keep upright, all the worries leave. "So-so good!" Kyungsoo pants, raising himself up before easing back down to the hilt, the loud cries alone were almost enough to bring Jongin to come right then and there. Who would've thought Kyungsoo to be such a beautiful sight when getting fucked. His fantasies have no competition to the actual sight before him.

Jongin holds Kyungsoo's hips strongly, guiding him back down as both groan and whimper in the union. "C'mon fuck me like you mean it! Don't be gentle!" Kyungsoo suddenly demands, his bouncing onto the youngers lap quickening as he now _rides_ Jongin and the latter meets him halfway, angling his thrust in search for the others sweet spot.

By the forth thrust is when Kyungsoo screams, head thrown back, bringing out that beautiful vein in his neck. "Fuck, yes! Right there, harder, dirty my fucking walls with your seed! Don't hold back, don't be a pussy!" Kyungsoo growls and Jongin watches in astonishment at this fresh new version of their once innocent big-eyed Kyungsoo. Never once did he expect this, but fuck is it new material for his fantasies.

"Fuck my baby, Jongin, claims him as your bitch, he likes it rough to the detail he'd bruise and bleed. Show me exactly how much you've been craving my man." Chanyeol whispers into Jongin's ear, tongue licking, teeth biting. Jongin does exactly as Chanyeol tells him. He grips Kyungsoo's hips more roughly, nails drawing blood over already purple flesh and Kyungsoo mewls, his riding becoming sloppy as he nears his climax, his thick cock bobbing between his legs heavy with each harsh press he inflicts upon the younger dick.

Jongin though is the one that comes first, spilling ropes of white into Kyungsoo while Kyungsoo rides out his orgasm. Tired as he was Jongin sighed pleased, and Chanyeol leaned forward, wrapping a hand around his boyfriend's cock to help get him off. Kyungsoo comes in two pumps, cum shooting onto the younger stomach in thick spurts before he settles on top of him exhausted.

All the room consists of is their rough breathing before Kyungsoo breaks the silence. "That was fucking amazing, we have to do this again, fuck!" Kyungsoo murmurs gruffly into Jongin's chest and Chanyeol laughs lightly, hand coming over to run through his mussed hair. Kyungsoo sighs gently, eyes shutting shut but before he could doze off Chanyeol speaks. "No sleeping, we all require a shower, and clean sheets."

"Hmm, just for a moment, please?" Kyungsoo asks and Chanyeol can't help but smile as he sees that Jongin's already beat them to it...well if the steady breathing was any indication to go by at least. Giving in Chanyeol nods, resting his head back, "Fine, but if Baekhyun comes home to the door locked and ends up breaking it down you're compensating for the damages."

"Like that'll happen, Baekhyun's not that stupid."

...

2 hours later

"Chanyeol I swear to god if you don't open this fucking door I'm gonna break it down! And don't think I won't, you have three seconds!" A voice comes in through the closed door and Chanyeol stirs in his sleep, throwing the covers over his head from the loudness. _It's too damn early to get up_ he thought.

"One...Two...THREE!"

There's a loud bang of something bursting in the dorm. Chanyeol's eyes immediately open and he sits upright to investigate. His eyes were still blurry as all he can make out of the silhouette is a really pissed off Baekhyun. "What the fuck Baek!" Chanyeol yells, now fully awake.

"What the fuck alright! How many times must I tell you not to lock that goddamn door—H-Hold on, is that!?" He immediately switches the subject once he notices Kyungsoo shift next to Chanyeol. A smirk quickly itches onto his face as he moves closer, the door nearly on its hinges, lock completely broken. "Did you take my advice? Is this a...threesome?"

"Get the fuck out! And you're paying for the fucking door, so you better get going unless you want to face Junmyeon's wrath." Kyungsoo immediately interjects, bolting up, throwing the nearest object at the intruder which causes Baekhyun to jump, almost not dodging it in time.

By the time Jongin looks up Baekhyun is already gone but the dorm does fill with his loud mouth as he calls for Jongdae. "Jongdae! JONGDAE you are not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you!!!"

"I'll fucking kill him!" Kyungsoo barks, lying back down to take in the rest of his sleep, because even if Baekhyun _does_ repair the damages (like that'll ever happen) they will still have to hear it from Junmyeon.

"You're supposed to pay for it rememb—" Chanyeol begins as he spoons Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo doesn't let him finish that sentance. "—You'll be next if you keep it up." He threatens and Chanyeol laughs, arm pulling him closer as he whispers in his ear. "Try me."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with the Relief series Yaaay!! Sorta longer than I had anticipated but hopefully not too bad, *laughs nervously*. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed took quite some time I know and I'm trying my hardest to update faster but I can't guarantee anything. Also let me know what you think in the comments, it means a great deal to me. Of course as usual comments are greatly welcomed and loved. 
> 
> Lastly like I said I'll work harder on posting sooner especially It was supposed to be nothing. Simply nothing, so do bear with me. (Believe me I'm highly aware that I'm horribly lagging on that one). 
> 
> I also apologize on any mistakes, I didn't catch them until I re-read it so I've fixed most. (I hope)
> 
> Lastly a sequel is in store for this. Yes I know I know I said they'd only be three books but with all the feedback I've been receiving on Ao3 and AFF has inspired me.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me on these fics. Love you all!


End file.
